


Hair Clippies

by Olsies



Series: Little Presents [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Misgendering, Stiles as an A+ Friend, Trans Character, Trans Lydia, Trans Stiles, birth names, trans boy! Stiles, trans children, trans girl! Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindergarten is rough.  It's rougher when people call you the wrong name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Clippies

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles's birth name is Zdzisława which means 'to create or build glory', but everyone calls him Zee. Originally, I meant for Stiles and Lydia to come out about the same time, but Lydia stole the show.
> 
> This will probably be a series, and the next piece will have Stiles come out. :)

It was the first day of kindergarten, and all the five year old were hiding behind their parents. All except for Zee that is. Zee was dragging his dad all over the classroom trying to find his name. Zee was proud his dad was the Sheriff.

“Here I am!” Zee declared pointing at his name. Zdzisława Stilinski. He even knew how to spell it already, too. The Sheriff ruffled Zee’s hair.

“You’ll be a good girl today, right?” He asked.

“Dad!” Zee said pushing his dad’s hand off his head. He hated being reminded that he was bad every day whether people recognized it or not. Zee sat down and unzipped his bag that was an old one from his Dad’s work and pulled out his blue pencil case. He was getting up to put his bag in the cubby he had found with his name on it already when a little boy crashed into him. “Sorry…” Zee said. The boy just looked at him with big hazel eyes.

“Say sorry, Hayden,” the woman behind him prompted.

“Sorry…” The boy whispered. Zee put his bag in the cubby and went back to his seat. Across from him was Danny Mahealani. Zee would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on Danny, and his daddy said it was bad to lie. Next to him was his best friend Scott McCall.

“Oh your teacher is going to regret that,” the Sheriff said as Melissa McCall and Scott came in. Scott made a bee-line for Zee grabbing him around the middle and lifting him.

“Scott! Scott! What did I say about picking up Zee?” But Scott was already putting Zee down.

“You’re right by me!” Zee said showing him their seats. They high fived. Scott got unpacked and Zee looked across the table. The quiet boy was sliding into the seat next to Danny. “Hi. I’m Zee. What’s your name?”

“Z is a letter,” the boy said.

Zee shrugged. “It’s what everyone calls me.”

“I like your shirt,” the boy said. Zee looked down at his shirt. Bright pink and Hello Kitty. Zee made a face and wished that his parents had let him wear the Transformers one, or at least his Ariel one ‘cause it was at least blue. Zee looked over at the boy’s shirt.

“Yours is better,” Zee said. It had a dinosaur on it. The boy didn’t even look down, just shook his head.

“Alright, parents if you could start exiting, that would allow us to start the day. Remember, school gets out at 2:30, but pick-up for kindergarteners is 2:15.” The Sheriff bent down and Zee hugged him.

“Bye, Dad,” he said.

“Your mom will pick you up,” the Sheriff said kissing his cheek and tweaking his ponytail. Zee nodded as the Sheriff went to the door. The other parents said their goodbyes leaving the five year olds with the teacher. The morning was pretty fun so far as Zee was concerned. They played catch, colored, read a story, and worked on counting. At lunch Zee ate lunch with Scott, Danny, and Jackson. For a minute, Zee was worried that the teacher wasn’t going to let him sit with the boys, but the teacher didn’t say anything. At recess Zee played kickball with the boys on the black top. He ended up tripping on his shoe lace and scraping his knee badly. One of the teachers carried him to the nurse where Zee found the quiet boy whose name was Hayden.

“What are you doing here?” Zee asked looking at his bloody knee. He kind of wanted to poke it. Hayden held up some butterfly hair clips. Zee squinted at them a little. “Aren’t those Allison’s?” Zee asked.

Hayden nodded. “I took them.”

“Why?” Zee asked. Hayden shrugged.

“They were pretty,” he whispered.

“Right this way, Mrs. Martin,” the nurse said. “Zee, just one more second and we’ll get you all cleaned up.” A tall woman came in and knelt in front of her son.

“Hayden, I thought we talked about this…” She took the clips from Hayden’s little fist.

“If you let me bring my own, I wouldn’t have to steal.” His mom sighed.

“You know hair clips are for play time only; not school time.”

“It’s not fair!” Hayden declared and rushed into the bathroom. Mrs. Martin sighed looking down at the clips.

“Alright, Zee,” the nurse said. “Let me see that knee… Did you at least make the goal?” Zee nodded.

“Home run,” he said. The nurse winked at him as she led him to a chair. The clean up of his knee meant he missed when Mrs. Martin and Hayden left, but Hayden wasn’t in class that afternoon.

***

The next morning, Zee jumped out of bed and for once insisted his mom do his hair.

“Put in lotsa clippies,” he said. “All the clippies!”

“Zee!” She laughed. “You already have fourteen in there.”

“Not enough,” Zee declared trying to add more. He also found his prettiest princess dress that he absolutely hated wearing, and his Blues Clue’s sandals.

“I don’t know what has gotten into you this morning,” his mom said picking him up and kissing his nose. “You look really cute.”

“Thanks,” Zee said with a sigh. That morning his mom dropped him off at the classroom. He hugged her and went directly to his table where Hayden was already sitting, looking about ready to cry. Zee tugged at his hair and pulled out some of the clippies.

“You can have them all,” he said. Hayden sat up and looked at the proffered clippies.

“Really?” Zee nodded.

“And what do you think of my dress?” Zee asked, spinning around. Hayden perked up. “Come on,” Zee said taking Hayden’s hand and dragging him into the cloak room. They switched clothes and Zee only got about five of the clippies in before the teacher came to see what they were doing. She made a funny face, but said nothing, just returned them to their seats. Everyone was looking at Hayden but he didn’t seem to care because he was too busy adjusting his clippies, and sitting up straight, and holding his pencil just so. The morning went by quickly with story time, counting, changing of the calendar, and coloring. At lunch, Zee sat next to Hayden and they traded lunch packs too. Out on the kickball field, Scott looked at Zee.

“Are you a girl?” Scott asked. Zee bit his lip. He knew the answer his parents wanted to give, but he also knew the right answer. He shook his head.

“Nope.”

“Then why were you wearing a dress this morning?” Zee shrugged.

“My mommy put me in it,” he said. Scott chewed on his lip.

“Is Hayden a girl?”

“I don’t know,” Zee said truthfully.

“Should we go ask?” Scott asked. They looked over at Hayden who was hanging upside down on the monkeybars showing off dinosaur underwear. Zee shook his head.

“Let’s just play kickball,” he said.

“Ok,” Scott said. After recess, they went in for nap time. The teacher had set out mats for them.

“Everyone get on a mat, no Zee! Get your own mat!” There was a scramble for mats. Zee slid his mat in between Scott and Hayden’s mats. The teacher sighed, but shrugged. They weren’t hurting anything. Once they were all down, she went into the bathroom in the back of the room. When she came out, Zee was cuddling with Hayden on his mat. The teacher went to move them, but as soon as she touched Zee, he started to whine. The teacher let him go with a sigh. “Whatever,” she mumbled. She went to her desk and started looking over her lesson plan. When the kids woke up, she had them practice their letters, practice their names, and helped them make paintings for their parents. She worried about what Mrs. Martin would say when she saw her little boy in a dress.

Zee’s mom came first. She looked down at Zee very confused.

“Sweetheart, where is your pretty dress?” She asked bending down.

“I traded it,” Zee said. “I like this better.” Zee indicated to his shirt.

“Yeah, but baby, this isn’t yours… And that dress was really expensive.” Zee bit his thumb nail. “Fingers out of-” she stopped when she saw Hayden. And that’s when Mrs. Martin came in and saw Hayden as well. Claudia stood up holding Zee’s hand.

“Hayden,” Mrs. Martin said. “Where-” Claudia made her way over to Mrs. Martin.

“I think our kids were playing dress up,” Claudia said. Mrs. Martin made a face. “Claudia Stilinski.” She held her hand out.

“Alice Martin… What say we change our kiddos?” Claudia nodded and they took their kids to the bathroom. It was ugly. Hayden refused to change.

“Zee gave it to me! No trade backs!” He screamed, arms crossed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Yeah!” Zee said.

“Shh,” Claudia said. Zee stood there in his underwear.

“Come on, love, be a good boy and just-”

“I! AM NOT! A BOY!!!” Hayden screamed, stamping his food, spittle spraying from his lips.

“Hayden Martin! Of course you-” Mrs. Martin tried.

“My name is Lydia! I’ve told you, and told you, and told you. You won’t listen! Why won’t you listen?!”

“No, baby. Lydia is your imaginary-”

“No…” Lydia dropped her head. “No. _I’m_ Lydia. Me.” She pointed at herself. Mrs. Martin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Come on, Hayden. Let’s just-”

“Ly-dee-uh!” The girl shrieked. Mrs. Martin picked her up and took her out of the bathroom. Claudia looked down at Zee.

“Want to go get some ice cream?” Claudia asked. Zee nodded. Claudia helped him back into Lydia's clothes. Zee took his mom's hand and let her lead him out of the bathroom.

***

Lydia was out for the rest of the week. When she came back, she was wearing one of Zee’s hair clips and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. Her name tag had been changed, and she had a rainbow princess back pack. And she was happy.


End file.
